An Italian Christmas Carol
by Red Nightmare14
Summary: Lovino is a misery, although not old, he lives alone in his cold house by night and torments his assistant at work by day. One evening, just before Christmas, he is visited by the ghost of his old business partner - a ghost with a very important message... First in my Classic Hetalia Series.
1. Chigi!

**Disclaimer: Hetalia doesn't belong to me. A Christmas Carol, to which this is based on, belonged to Charles Dickins, may the good Lord rest his soul.**

Marley was dead - to begin with. And when Marley died, Lovino Vargas was the only friend at his funeral.

Lovino was a mean man - an anti-social, tight-fisted Italian. He was as hard and as sharp as flint, secretive and solitary. The cold inside him froze his still-young face, nipped his already-red cheeks and shrivelled his sharp eyes. Frost seemed to shine on his clothes and face. He was as bitter as the coldest wind.

Nobody ever stopped Lovino in the street to say a friendly word. No beggar ever begged from him. No child ever asked him what time it was. Did Lovino care? No! He liked more than anything to keep people at a distance. And at Christmas he didn't thaw out, not even by one degree.

Our story begin on a Christmas Eve, Lovino was busy counting money. It was cold, bleak, foggy weather. It was only just after three in the afternoon but it was already dark. The door of Lovino's office was open so he could keep an eye on his clerk and ex-friend, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, a Spaniard who always smiled no matter what was thrown at him. He was in a cold dark room copying letters by hand as Lovino refused to buy a computer to make his life easier. Because of a storm last week, they had reverted to the old-fashioned methods of fires and candles for light, Antonio's own fire was so small that it looked like a single coal, but he couldn't make it any larger because Lovino kept the coal in his room. The Spaniard tried to warm himself in front of his candle.

"A merry Christmas, Uncle Lovino!" a cheerful voice cried. It was the voice of Lovino's adoptive nephew, Gino.

"Oh, Chigi!" Lovino replied. He almost hated his younger brother's adoptive son. Why couldn't Feliciano be straight like him? Why did he have to marry that damn potato bastard from Germany?

Gino was hot from walking in the fog and frost that his face glowed red and his eyes sparkled.

"I'm sure you don't mean that, Uncle Lovino!" he replied.

"I do," Lovino replied. "Merry Christmas, indeed. What right do _you_ have to be merry? You're poor, because of your retarded fathers! Oh, Chigi!"

"Don't be cross, Uncle Lovino!"

"What else do you expect from me?" Lovino said, "When I live in a world full of bastards? Merry Christmas! Christmas is just a time for paying bills when you haven't got enough money. If I had my way, every bastard who says "Merry Christmas" would be boiled in his own pudding. You celebrate Christmas your way and let me celebrate it in mine."

"But you don't celebrate Christmas!" Gino replied. "It's a good time. It's the only time in the year when people think of each other and not themselves."

Antonio clapped loudly. He poked his fire again, putting out the last little spark.

"If I hear another sound from _you_," Lovino shouted at Antonio, completely ignoring Gino, "you'll lose your job."

"Come and eat Christmas dinner with us tomorrow," Gino begged.

"No," Lovino replied. "Go away."

"A Merry Christmas, Uncle Lovino," Gino said kindly. "And also to you, Mr Antonio."

As he went out two lovely women came in. But Lovino had long since given up on women...not after her. "Can we speak to Mr Vargas or Mr Marley?" one of them asked. "Both names are written on the door."

"Mr Marley has been dead for seven years,"Lovino told her. "He died seven years ago tonight."

"At this festive time of year, Mr Vargas," the woman continued, "we must think of the poor who suffer greatly."

"Aren't there prisons or brothels for them?" Lovino asked

"There are," the woman replied. "But they can't give them cheer. That's why a few of us are starting a fund to buy food, drink and something warm for Christmas. How much can you give, Mr Vargas?"

"Nothing!" Lovino replied. "I want to be left alone. I help to support the prisons through taxes and the brothels are just a waste of space, those badly off should go there."

"Many would rather die than do that," the woman replied.

"Then they die," Lovino said. "There are already too many people on Earth. Good afternoon, ladies!"

* * *

As soon as the ladies had left, Lovino had gone back to work. Meanwhile, the fog and the darkness thickened and the cold grew worse. At last it was time to close the office.

"You'll want tomorrow off, I suppose?" Lovino asked Antonio.

"If it's ok, sir," his clerk replied. He had once called Lovino 'Lovi', but after his marriage, he lost his right to say that.

"It's not," Lovino replied, "and it's not fair. Why should I pay you a day's wages for no work?"

"Christmas is only once a year, sir."

"A poor excuse!" Lovino said. "But I suppose you must have the day off. But you start earlier the following day."

Lovino left and ate alone at his usual restaurant. Them he went home to bed. He lived a huge house which had once belonged to his Marley. It was gloomy and hidden away in a street where nobody else but Lovino lived. Any other houses along the street were bought and let as offices by Lovino.

It was so dark that even Lovino had to grope his way to his front door. As he out his key in the lock, he stared I'm amazement. The shape of the door knocker had changed - into Marley's face.


	2. Marley's Ghost

The face wasn't angry. It looked at Lovino as it used to look seven years ago, its ghostly glasses sitting on its ghostly forehead. Its eyes were wide open, but they didn't move. Its hair stood on end.

Lovino stared at it. Then it became a doorknocker again. Lovino was surprised, but he turned his key, walked inside and lit his candle, muttering about the blackout. He looked carefully behind him as if he expected to see Marley's hair sticking out in the hall. There was nothing there.

Lovino walked slowly up the stairs with his candle. But before he shut his heavy door, he walked through his rooms to make sure that everything was alright. There was nobody under the table, nobody under the couch and nobody under the bed. Satisfied, he closed his door and locked himself in. Then he pulled off his shirt and trousers to sleep in his boxers like he did every night. Unlike most houses in these days, his still had an old-fashioned fireplace in the bedroom and Lovino sat down before the fire. It was a very small fire for such a cold night and he was forced to sit very close to it. And in the tiles around it, all he could see was Marley's face.

"Chigi!" Lovino said, getting up to walk around his room. Then he sat down again. As he sat back down in his chair, he glanced at a bell that hung in the room, one that had, long ago, been used to call servants. To his great astonishment, it began to swing. At first, it swung so softly that it hardly made a sound. But soon it rang out loudly. And so did every bell in the house.

The sound lasted for about a minute, but it felt like an hour. Suddenly, the bells stopped ringing. Another sound filled the air - a clanking noise deep down below as if sombody as dragging a heavy chain.

"They say that that is the noise ghosts make in haunted houses!" Lovino thought to himself, remembering what his grandfather had once told him to scare him when he was younger. He shook his head. "No, only Feliciano believed that."

The noise grew louder. He heard it on the floor below his. Then it came up the stairs and straight towards his door.

"It's nothing!" Lovino said, "I don't believe it."

Lovino's face turned pale as the sound came through the heavy door and into his room. It was Marley. And he pulled a long chain made of piggy banks, keys, padlocks and heavy purses.

Lovino looked at his old partner. He looked straight through his blazer at the two buttons at the back of his trousers. He didn't belkeve his eyes, although the ghost was standing in front of him. And its paleness chilled him to the bone.


	3. A Warning

"What do you want with me?" Lovino asked, his voice as cold as ever. "Who are you?"

"Ask me who I _was_," the ghost replied.

"Who were you, then?" Lovino asked, raising his voice.

"When I was alive, I was your partner, Jacob Marley. You don't believe me," he said. "Yet you can see me with your own eyes."

"No I don't," Lovino told him. He was terrified, staring at those fixed eyes, but wouldn't show it. "Chigi!" he said at last. "Chigi, I tell you!"

At these words, the ghost gave a terrible shout and shook its chain with a dreadful noise. Lovino had to hold onto his chair tightly to stop himself from cowering. His horror was even greater when the ghost unwound the bandage around his head and let his jaw fall open wide. Lovino fell onto his knees and put his hands over his face. "Have you come to haunt me?" he cried.

"Do you believe in me or not?" the ghost replied.

"I do, obviously," Lovino replied. "But why have you come to _me_? Why are you wearing this chain?"

"I wear the chain I formed during my life," the ghost replied. "I made it, link by link, by the mean way in which I lived. You're also making a chain, Lovino, and it's a _very _heavy one."

Lovino glanced at the floor but could see nothing. Then he put his hand in his hands like he usually did when he was thinking.

"I should have been kinder to my fellow-men," Marley's ghost said. "I suffer the most at this time of year. Listen to me, Lovino. I'm here to warn you so that can escape my fate."

"You were always a good friend to me," Lovino said. "Thanks."

"You will be haunted by Three Ghosts," the ghost began.

"I just admitted that I thought you were a good friend and this is how you repay me?" Lovino groaned, his face falling almost as low as Marley's.

"Without their visits," Marley continued, "you will not avoid the path that I have to walk along now. Expect the first Ghost tomorrow morning, when the clock strikes one. But be warned: wear something else besides boxers."

Lovino glanced down to see he was indeed still in just his boxers. "Right. Couldn't they all come together so that it's over and done with?" Lovino asked.

"Expect the second ghost the next night at the same time, he's kind of obnoxious," he said. "The third will come the next night on the last stroke of midnight, don't expect him to talk much. Don't look for me again. And for your own sake, remember what has happened between us tonight."

As he spoke, Marley picked up the bandage from the table and wrapped it around his jaw. Then he wound the chain round and round his arm. He began to move backwards towards the window, which raised itself slowly so that it was wide open when he reached it.

Marley's ghost beckoned Lovino to follow him. As Lovino reached the window, he heard strange noises in the air outside, wailing and shrieking. Marley joined in this mournful crying. Then he floated out into the dark night. Lovino looked through the window. The air was filled with ghosts, restless and moaning. Every one of them wore chains like Marley's. To his surprise, Lovino recognised some of them. Slowly these ghosts faded away and the night became dark and silent again. Lovino closed the window. Then he went over to the door through which Marley's ghost had entered and examined it. It was still locked and bolted.

He tried to say, "Chigi!" but he couldn't.

* * *

**Can you guess who the Three Ghosts are?**


	4. The First Ghost

When Lovino woke up, it was so dark that he could hardly make out the difference between the walls and the window. A church clock began to strike. Lovino jumped out of bed and groped his way to the window. He rubbed the frost from the glass with his sleeve, but he could see very little. It was still very foggy and colds he went back to bed and lay there thinking.

"Marley's ghost must have been a dream," he decided.

But when the clock struck a quarter to one, Lovino remembered what his friend had said.

"Marley told me to expect a ghost at one," he thought to himself. "I'll stay awake until then." He quickly put on a rare pair of pyjamas that he owned and waited in bed.

But Lovino fell asleep and only woke up when the clock struck one. As the chine died away and Lovino hid under the covers, a light flashed into the room and a hand pulled back the cover over him. He came face to face with a smiling blonde man with a stubble beard holding a rose. Looking around his room Lovino noticed several roses strewn about.

"Are you a ghost?" Lovino asked.

"Oui!" The voice was obviously French and the way the Ghost said it made Lovino wary of him.

"Who and what are you?" Lovino asked.

"The Ghost of Christmas Past, bien sur," he replied. "_Your _past. I'm here to save you, d'accord!"

The Ghost put out a strong arm as he spoke and clasped Lovino roughly by the arm. "Walk with moi!"

"You're hurting me! Let go of me, you bastard!" Lovino cried. He wanted to go back to his warm bed, but the hand that held him was strong. It pulled him over to the window.

"I'm human," Lovino complained, "I'll fall."

The Ghost placed his hand upon Lovino's heart. "Allow me to touch you there, and you'll be held up... And maybe later you'll allow me to touch you down there..." he said, trailing his hand down.

"Pervert!" Lovino slapped the hand away. "Just let's get this over with."

As he spoke, they passed through the wall and into the open countryside. The city had vanished and the mist and darkness with it. It was a clear cold winter day with snow upon the ground. Lovino looked about him.

"God!" he said. "I was born here."

They walked along the road. Lovino knew the name of every person they saw. Why was he so pleased to see them? Why was he so happy when he heard them wish each other Merry Christmas? They came to a brand-new schoolhouse with vast gardens, but with rooms so cold and bare. A lonely boy sat reading at a desk, by a small fire.

"That child has been left alone at school," the Ghost said.

"I know, bastard," Lovino replied, sobbing, "_I _was that boy! I wish... But it's too late now. There was a boy singing a Christmas carol at my door last night, I could've given him son money. But I didn't."

The Ghost smiled thoughtfully and waved his hand, "Let's see another Christmas!" he said.

The young Lovino grew taller, though he still remained quite short, and he was walking up and down in the schoolroom, looking towards the door. It opened and a little boy ran in and kissed him.

"I've come to bring you home, big brother!" he said, clapping his hands. "Home forever! And we'll all be together this Christmas and have a merry time!"

"Who's that?" the Ghost questioned, the grin on his face told Lovino that he knew who the boy was. Lovino sighed. "My brother, Feliciano." he nearly whispered. "Our grandfather sent me to boarding school while Feliciano stayed home. He always was the favourite."

"Then why didn't _he_ get the inheritance?"

"I don't know." Lovino admitted."I wish I'd accepted Gino's offer to spend Christmas with them."

The Ghost smiled even more. Now they left the countryside where Lovino had grown up and came to a busy city. It was Christmas-time again. The Ghost stopped outside the door of a small building.

"Do you know this place?" he asked.

"Know it?" Lovino replied. "I was employed here before I received my inheritance."

They went inside. An old man wearing a wig sat at a high desk, his head almost touching the ceiling.

"Hey, it's Old Fritz!" Lovino cried in amazement. "One of my ex-employees was his adoptive son."

Old Fritz out down his pen and looked at the clock. It was seven in the evening.

"Lovino!" he called. "Gilbert! Matthew! Come in here! No more work tonight. It's Christmas Eve!"

Lovino saw himself as a young man enter the room, followed by his friends Gilbert and Matthew. Then in came many other employees, much higher up than the three youngsters, all playing an instrument. They ate and danced until the clock struck eleven. Then Old Fritz stood by the door and shook hands with each person and wished them each "Merry Christmas". When everybody had gone, Lovino and his friends locked up the offices and walked to an old apartment where they lived. They wished each other "Merry Christmas" and went to bed.

"The happiness Old Fritz gave only cost and few pounds, but it's as great as if he had spent a fortune." Lovino said. He paused as the Ghost looked at him, as if expecting him to say something else. Lovino didn't speak.

"What happened to them, your friends?"

Lovino looked up sadly. "We grew apart. Matthew moved away, we lost touch. Antonio stood Gilbert from me... I don't know what's happened to either of them."

The Ghost shook his head and suddenly Lovino saw himself again. He was older now, but his face didn't have the harsh look he had now. But it had begun to look tired and mean. He wasn't alone. He was sitting next to a young girl dressed in black, whose eyes glinted with tears.

"You've changed, Lovino," she said. "We agreed to marry when we were both young and poor - and happy to be so. But I'll free you from your promise. I know that you no longer wish to marry a poor girl, no matter how much you love me. May you be happy in the life you've chosen."

"Antonio stole her away, too. Don't show me any more!" Lovino shouted. "Take me home, bastard! Stop torturing me!"

"One more shadow," the Ghost replied. He pinned Lovino with his arms and forced him to watch. Though, Lovino didn't like the way the Ghost held him by the waist. They were in a warm and comfortable room, although it was snowing heavily outside. In an armchair sat a twenty-something man, who looked suspiciously like Matthew, with a young boy on his lap. The door opened and a big-breasted woman came in, carrying Christmas toys and presents.

"I heard from an old friend of yours this afternoon, dear," she told her husband. "Gilbert, he didn't look very well. He had news from another friend of yours, guess who it was?"

"Lovino Vargas," he said at last, laughing.

"It was!" his wife replied. "His partner Marley is dying. Gilbert told me. He doesn't speak to Gilbert much these days. Quite alone in the world."

"Ghost of Christmas Past!" Lovino said. "Take me away from here!"

"How did Gilbert die?" the Ghost instead said.

"I didn't even know he was dead! Just take me away from here, you bastard!" Lovino yelled.

"These are the shadows of your past life," the Ghost replied. "Don't blame_ moi _if you don't like them."


	5. The Second Ghost

Lovino felt the Ghost fade away and soon he was in his bedroom again. He fell into a deep sleep and only woke up when the clock struck one

"I must've slept through a whole day!" he said to himself,mthen shrugged. "It wouldn't have been the first time. But at least I've woken up in time. Jacob's bastard messenger will be here soon. This time I won't hide under the covers like a coward. I don't want to be taken by surprise again."

However, when the clock struck one no shape appeared, although a stream of light flooded into his room. Lovino began to tremble violently. A quarter of an hour passed by, but the ghost didn't come.

"Where is the bastard!" he cried to himself. "He must be in the next room, the bastard!"

Lovino stomped towards the door. As soon as his hand was on the handle, a strange voice called out, "Come in, Lovino! Come and see the awesome me!" Lovino peeped around the door. It was his own room, there was no doubt about that. But it had changed. The walls and ceilings were covered with holly, mistletoe and ivy. An enormous fire blazed and roared up the chimney.

Piled high on the floor of the room were turkey's, geese, chickens, mince pies, Christmas puddings, red-hot chestnuts, fruits and goblets of hot wine. On top of this pile sat the Ghost. It held up a glowing torch similar to the Olympic Flame to Lovino's face.

"Come in, Lovi!" it cried again in a friends, but obnoxious, voice, "and get to know the awesome me better! I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present! Look at me!"

"I can see what Marley meant about this one." Lovino thought as he looked up. Th Ghost wore a simple red robe that matched his eyes edged with white fur. It's feet were bare and it wore a holly wreath on its head sparkling with shining icicles. It's messy white hair spiked up.

"What took you so long?" Lovino cried.

The Ghost smiled sheepishly. "The awesome me got lost. I haven't been a ghost for long."

Lovino nodded. As annoying this Ghost was it reminded him of Gilbert. "Take me where you wish." He said, "I was forced to travel last night and I hated it. If you have anything to teach me, teach me, bastard."

"Ok! Just take the awesome me's hand!" the Ghost ordered.

Lovino held onto the hand tightly. The room vanished at once and they were standing in the streets of the city on Christmas morning. Snow lay everywhere. The sky was gloomy. But there was a feeling if cheerfulness everywhere as people shovelled snow from their driveways and children threw snowballs. A few people grumbled about the cold, but even they smiled at the people as they walked past.

The Ghost took Lovino straight to Antonio's house. Antonio was walking home from church with his family carrying his youngest son on his shoulder. Porto Jovani couldn't walk without a crutch and iron rods on his legs, the Fernandez Carriedo's couldn't afford to right the limo he had from birth. As soon as they reached the house, everybody's out ready to eat their Christmas dinner.

Mrs Fernandez Carriedo paused and looked at the carving knife in her hand. She was a beauty of light brown hair that seemed blonde in the light and sea-green eyes. Lovino's eyes touched with tears, Antonio's wife was his ex-fiancé. He'd ever forgiven him for marrying her, and always believed she left him for Antonio. Mrs Fernandez Carriedo plunged the knife into the goose and gasp of delight ran along the table. Even Jovani beat the table with his knife and weakly cried, "Hurrah!"

"I've never eaten such a finely cooked goose, mi amor," Antonio declared when his plate was empty.

Mrs Fernandez Carriedo brought in the Christmas pudding, her fade flushed and smiling proudly. In her hands, the pudding blazed with lightened brandy and was bright with holly.

"It's a wonderful pudding!" Antonio cried. "The best one yet!"

"Thanks, Toni," Mrs Fernandez Carriedo replied. "Big brother gave it to us, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to afford one."

After they had eaten, Antonio, his wife and three children gathered around the fire where chestnuts spluttered noisily.

"A Merry Christmas to you all, mi amors," their father said. "God bless us all."

"God bless us every one," Jovani said.

Lovino stared at the happy scene in front of him. Jovani looked exactly like Antonio's wife. He wished he could've been the young boy, as his parents had died when he was young and his boarding school never celebrated the holiday. His grandfather had paid more attention to Feliciano instead of him. "Tell me," Lovino asked, turning to the Ghost, "tell me if Jovani will live," he begged. "Please."

The Ghost stared at him in mute surprise. "If something is not done in the future, he will die," he replied.

"No, no!" Lovino cried. "No, Gilbert! Tell me that he'll live."

"What did you call the awesome me?" the Ghost replied.

Lovino thought back. "Gilbert." He replied.

The Ghost looked back at the Fernandez Carriedo family. "Let the boy die," he said. "There are already too many people on the Earth."

Lovino hung his head in shame at the sound of his own words.

* * *

**The way you pronounce Jovani's name is Jo-van-ee.**


	6. Yes or No

Lovino and the Ghost left the Fernandez Carriedo family and travelled on across a bleak moor towards the sea. In every place - cottage, lighthouse, ship - every man had a kind word for his fellow men.

"I'm surprised," Lovino thought to himself, "to hear much merry laughter in such dark and lonely places."

As he listened, he recognised the sound of his own nephew' laughter. He saw that he was in a bright and gleaming room. Gino held his sides as he laughed. He made his adoptive siblings laugh, and their cousins.

"Do you know what Uncle Lovino?" Gino was saying, "that Christmas was a Chigi!"

"Boo, Gino!" his sister said, for she was only young.

"He's a funny man," Gino replied, "and not as pleasant as he could be, like made. He'll get what he deserves. But I've got nothing against him, like he has with Vati."

"He's very rich," his brother said.

"His money is no use to him," Feliciano said. "I'm sorry for him and I couldn't be angry with him if I tried. He's the only one who suffers. He'll not have any happy memories by refusing to join us today. I feel sorry for him."

After dinner they had some music, for they were a musical family. Lovino softened as he listened, recognising one of the tunes he used to play with his brother.

Then they played games. There were about ten people in that room, ranging from Ludwig's six-year-old nephew Bruno to his forty-year-old sister-in-law; but they all played. And so did Lovino.

"Let's stay until the end of the party, Gil!" he begged the Ghost. "They're starting a new game. Give me half an hour."

Gilbert didn't seem the argue. "It's ok with the awesome me. I haven't seen my wife or kids for years."

It was a game called "Yes or No". Gino had to think of something and his family had to find out what it was. He could only answer Yes or No to heir questions.

"An animal?" they asked, "a bad-tempered animal, one who swears a lot but doesn't live in a zoo."

At every fresh question, Gino burst into a fresh roar of laughter. At last, Gino's sister called out, "I know, it's Uncle Lovino!"

"He's given us amusement today," Gino said.

"Yes," Ludwig agreed. "So let's toast to him."

"To Uncle Lovino!" everybody shouted.

"What's wrong with you?" Lovino asked as they travelled on. "You're growing older by the minute. You're getting wrinkles now."

Gilbert nodded. "The awesome me's life on Earth is short. It's why I don't visit my family often, I miss them. I have to leave at midnight. Listen."

A clock was chiming a quarter to midnight.

As Gilbert spoke, Lovino noticed a foot sticking out under the red robe. He brought out two boys who knelt at his feet and clung to him. Their hands were shrivelled like those of an old person; their skin was pale like Gilbert's. One boy had brown eyes while the other had blood red. Lovino stood back in surprise. He tried to speak but the words stuck in his throat.

"Are they yours?" he asked at last.

"Yes, from my previous marriage to Katherine, they died young." Gilbert said. "This boy," he pointed to the brown-eyed boy, "is Ignorance. This boy," he pointed to the red-eyed boy, "is Poverty. They were both doomed to die."

"Are there no prisons?" Gilbert asked, staring at Lovino as he repeated Lovino's own words. "Are there no brothels?"

The clock struck twelve. As Lovino looked at Gilbert, he disappeared. "_The third Ghost will come on the last stroke of midnight. Don't expect him to talk much._" Lovino muttered. "That's what Marley said. Goodbye, Gilbert."

As the last stroke stopped vibrating, Lovino looked up and saw another ghost, draped and hooded. And it was coming along the ground like mist towards him.


	7. The Last Ghost

When the Ghost had reached him, Lovino fell backwards and looked up at him. He, or at least Lovino assumed it was a he, he had a very feminine figure, was covered in white clothing. Only one hand could be seen. It didn't speak or move and the sight of it filled Lovino with dread.

"Are you the Ghost of Christmas Future?" Lovino asked.

The Ghost didn't answer, but pointed into the distance.

"You're going to show me the bad things that haven't happened yet?" Lovino asked.

The Ghost seemed to bow slightly, but that was its only answer. Lovino feared this silent shape so much that his legs began to tremble. Behind that shroud he knew there were ghostly eyes fixed upon him.

"Ghost of Christmas Future!" Lovino said, "I'm more scared of you than the other ghosts... Although the first one was pretty terrifying in his own way. But I know you're here to do me good. Can you speak to me?" He dared not call the Ghost a bastard; it gave off an air of respect.

The Ghost didn't reply to Lovino's question, but pointed its hand onwards and moved ahead.

"Lead the way," Lovino muttered. "May as well."

The Ghost didn't stop so Lovino followed it in the shadow of its long robe. They entered the city and came to the street where Lovino worked. Big shot bankers stood talking, turning change over in their pockets and looking at their wristwatches. The Ghost pointed to the men and Lovino went closer to listen to what they were saying.

"I don't know much about it," said a tall man whose face was half covered with a white mask. "I only know that he's dead."

"When did he die?" another man with dark skin asked.

"What's the matter with him?" a third man who was leaning against a building half-asleep said. "I thought he'd never die."

"God only knows," the first man said, giving an enormous yawn. "Now your making me sleepy."

"What's he done with his money?" the third man asked.

"I haven't heard yet," the first man replied. "He hasn't left it to me. That's all I know."

Everybody chuckled, except the third man who didn't seem to be all that happy with the first man. "It'll be a cheap funeral," he said, "because I don't know anybody who'll be going to it. I suppose_ we _ought to volunteer."

"I don't mind going if lunch is provided," the first man replied. "I love good food."

"Who are they talking about?" Lovino asked.

In reply, the Ghost glided into another street where the first two men were walking a talking.

"I think I know these men. They're very rich and important, I don't like them, but perhaps they'll have an answer."

"Well that was boring." The first man said. "Heracles almost fell asleep. At least he's going home. That man got what he deserved, eh?"

"So I'm told," the second man replied, "Its cold, isn't it?"

"Just right for Christmas," the first man said, "Do you skate?"

Lovino was surprised. "Why does the Ghost think this conversation is important?" he asked himself. "It's not answered my question. Where am I? Why aren't _I _there?" He looked around him.

The Ghost still stood beside him, quiet and dark, it's hand outstretched. Lovino felt the Ghost's eyes staring at him,

Suddenly, he shuddered and felt_ very _cold.


	8. The Dead Man

**Ilsar: Thank you for being the first person to finally review this story. I don't know why this story didn't have a review before that, but I appreciate that you think it's awesome. Here's the next chapter. :)**

* * *

The Ghost took Lovino into a part of the city he'd never been before, but he recognised from its bad reputation. Graffiti covered the wall, muggings were common, the shops and houses were in poor condition. The people were often drunk and ugly. The whole play smelled of crime, dirt and misery.

Down one of these streets was a shabby shop where an old man called Joe sold bottles, old rags and anything made of metal, the floor was piled high with rusty keys, nails, chains, hinges and old iron of any sort. He huddled next to a charcoal stove made fold bricks, behind an old curtain to protect him from the cold.

Lovino and the Ghost arrived just in time as an old woman came into the shop carrying a bundle of clothes. A maid followed her in, carrying a similar bundle. An undertaker arrived after them. They all recognised each other and burst into laughter.

"You couldn't have met in a better place," Joe said removing his cigarette from his mouth. "Now come in and sit by the fire."

He raked the fire with an iron Rod and put his cigarette back into his mouth again. While he did this, the old woman threw her bundle onto the floor. Then she sat down on a stool, crossed her arms on her knees and looked at the other two.

"Don't just stand there like a lemon," she said. "Who's going to find out what we've done? Who's going to miss a few things like these? Not a dead man, I suppose?"

"No, you're right" the maid replied, laughing,

"If he wanted to keep his things after he died, he should've behaved better when he was alive," the old woman said, "Then he would've had someone to look after him when he was hit, instead if dying alone in a street."

"You've never said anything that's made more sense," the maid said. "He got what he deserved."

As they spoke the undertaker was already opening his bag to show that he'd stolen. It wasn't very much - a pencil-case, a pair of cuff links, a couple of buttons. Joe examined them and wrote the price he would give on a piece of plain paper.

"That's all I'll give you," he said. "And not a penny more, not if you boiled me in hot water. Who's next?"

The maid was next. She brought sheets and towels, two silver teaspoons, a few plates and pairs of boots. Joe wrote the price on the paper

"I always give too much to women," he said. "It's a weakness of mine. That's why I never make much money. If you ask me for more, I'll give you less."

"And now undo_ my _bundle, Joe," the old woman said.

Joe knelt down to open it. He unfastened many knots before he pulled out a heavy roll of dark material.

"Covers?" he gasped. "You don't mean that you took em while he was lying dead in the bed?"

"Yes, I do," she replied. "Why not? I've brought the pillow cases, too. And his shirt. They put on him for the burial, but I took it off again. Though I've heard they might cremate him."

Lovino listened to this conversation in horror.

"He frightened everybody away when he was alive," the old woman laughed, "and now he's dead, we've made money from him!"

"Spirit, whoever you are!" Lovino said, shuddering from head to toe, "I understand. I understand. This dead man they've robbed could be me."

Lovino suddenly cried out in terror. The scene in front of him had changed. Now he stood in front of a bed - a bare bed with no sheets. On this bed, beneath a ragged sheet, lay somebody covered up. A pale light fell upon the bed. Lovino glanced at the Ghost. It's steady hand was pointing towards the head.

"I only have to lift the sheet to find out who the man it," Lovini thought. "But I can't."


	9. To the Churchyard

Lovino stood staring at the bed. "Poor, whoever he is, alone in a dark and empty house," Lovino thought, "without a person to remember him. I can hear rats by the fireplace; I'd hate to think what they want!"

He turned to the Ghost. "This is a horrible place!" he cried, "I'll remember what you've taught me. Let's go."

But the Ghost pointed towards the head of the body.

"I know what you're asking," Lovino said, "but I can't look. I can't. If there anybody in town who feels any emotion of the man's death? If there is, show it to me... Please!"

The Ghost spread it's dark robe before him like a wing. Then he pulled it back to reveal a room where a mother sat waiting with her children. She got up from time to time and walked anxiously up and down the room. She glanced at the clock, then through the window. At last, her partner returned. He was young but his face looked old and worried. But now he wore a guilty smile.

"Good news?" she asked him. "Will he give us more time to pay back the money we owe him?"

"Yes," her partner replied. "He's dead."

"Thank God!" she cried. "I know I shouldn't say that, but thank God!"

"I don't know who'll ask us the pay the money, but well have saved it by then," he said, smiling. "We can sleep tonight, dear."

"But they're _happy _about the death. Show me someone upset about death."

The Ghost led him to Antonio's house. The noisy children were oddly quiet and sat as still as statues in the corner of the room. A knock came at the door and Mrs Fernandez Carriedo ran to let her husband in. As he came in, his son and daughter ran to kiss him. He was cheerful at first, as he always was. Then suddenly tears fell Dow his cheeks. This surprised Lovino.

"Mr Lovino's nephew has always been kind to me," Antonio told his family. "I only met him once, but he noticed that I looked sad when he passed me in the street the other day. I told him that Jovani had died. He offered to help in any way he could." Antonio looked at his family. "I'm sure none of us will forget Jovani, will we?"

"No, padre!" They both cried, getting up to kiss him again.

"Spirit," Lovino said. "You're fading, so before you leave, tell me the name if the dead man."

The Ghost of Christmas Future hurried Lovino past his own house and last the place he worked. The man sitting at his desk was a stranger. "Where am _I_?" Lovino asked himself. At last, they reached an iron gate. Lovino looked around him.

"A churchyard!" he whispered. "They've buried the man...whose man I still don't know!"

The Ghost stood among the graves and pointed down to one of them. Lovino walked towards it, trembling.

"Before I read the name in the grave, answer me this one question," Lovino said. "Are these things the things that _will _happen, or _might _happen?"

"The future can be changed if the person chooses to change," the Ghost replied in a low and slightly hard to understand voice.

Lovino shuddered and bent down before the grave. He read the name that the Ghost traced with his finger on the headstone: LOVINO VARGAS. Lovino sank to his knees.

"I was the man on the bed!" he cried, "No, Spirit! No!" Lovino clutched its robe. "Listen to me. I'm not the man I was. I've changed. Please tell me this won't happen if I change."

He saw the Ghost's hand tremble.

"I'll celebrate Christmas with all my heart," Lovino continued. "And I'll be kind all though the year. The Three Ghosts will remind me. I'll never forget the lessons they've taught me. Oh tell me my name won't be on the gravestone."

In his agony, Lovino knelt and caught hold of the Ghost's hand, but the Ghost pushed him away.

"Please, tell me!" Lovino cried.

But the Ghost was stronger than Lovino. He pushed him away again. And Lovino held up his hands to beg one last time.


	10. Changed for the Better

**Italian Skunk (great name by the way): Thank you for the compliment, once again, you and Ilsar are right, this story should have more reviews, hopefully, people will start reviewing after this chapter.**

* * *

As Lovino begged, the Ghost's robe and hood began to shrink and changed into the shape of a bedpost.

"I'm in my bed!" Lovino cried. "I'm in my room! I'm still alive...and I have time to put everything right. Oh, Jacob! Thank you Christmas for changing me!" Lovino's face was wet with tears. "My sheets are still here," he said. "I'm still here. I can change, I _know _I can!"

Lovino got dressed as he spoke to himself. "I don't know what to do!" he said, laughing and crying at the same time. "I'm as light as a feather! As happy as an angel. As Merry as a schoolboy. Merry Christmas everybody. And a Happy new Year to all the world!"

He glanced around his room. "There's the door where Jacob's ghost entered," he said. "And there's the room where Gilbert sat. There's the window where I saw the other ghosts. It must be true. It_ did _happen!"

Lovino started to laugh. And for a man who hadn't laughed for years, it was a wonderful laugh and the first of many laughs to come. The church bells began to ring out. Lovino ran to the window and put out his head. No fog, no mist. The morning was clear, bright and cold. The air was fresh and sweet.

"What day is it?" Lovino called down to a boy dressed in a blue sailor suit.

"Eh?" the boy said in surprise. "Oh, hello friend! It's Christmas Day, of course!"

"It's Christmas Day," Lovino whispered to himself. "I haven't missed it. The Ghosts _have _done all their work in one night." He leaned further out of the window. "Now, little boy, do you know the meat shop in the next street but one down, at the corner?" he shouted. "Go an buy that big turkey in the window for me and have it sent to this address. I'll give you ten pounds extra for what it's worth." He rubbed his hands together happily. "Antonio won't know who sent it. It's twice the size of Jovani."

Lovino laughed as he paid for the turkey. He laughed as he paid the boy. He laughed as he looked at his door knocker. And he laughed even more when he sat down in his chair and laughed until he cried. Then he dressed in his best clothes and went down into the street.

By this time, people were walking out as he'd seen them with Gilbert. Walking with his hands behind his back, Lovino smiled at everybody. He looked so happy that three or four people said, "Good morning, sir, Merry Christmas!"

"That's the happiest sound I've ever heard," Lovino said to himself.

Hed not gone far when he met one of the women who'd come to his office collecting money for the poor. Lovino shook her hand. "Hello," he said. "A Merry Christmas to you,"

"Mr Vargas?" the woman asked,

"Yes," Lovino replied. "That's my name, don't wear it out, or whatever people say these days. Can you forgive me for before? And I'd like you to accept..." Lovino whispered the amount in her ear.

"What!" the woman said. "Mr Vargas, are you serious?"

"Please accept it," Lovino replied, "it'll make up for the years I didn't give money to the poor."

The woman shook his hand and Lovino walked on. He never thought that any walk could give him so much happiness. In the afternoon, he made his way towards his brother's house. He passed the door a dozen times before he found the courage to knock on it. Little Vicenza, Feliciano's adoptive daughter, answered it in surprise. Lovino out his finger to his lips to signal her to be quiet and followed her to the dining room, but he didn't go in straight away. He peeped around the door.

"Feli!" Lovino called out at last.

"Huh?" Feliciano cried. "Who's that?"

"Your brother," he replied. "I've come to eat Christmas dinner with you. Can I come in?"

Feliciano almost shook Lovino's arm off. Even Ludwig gave him a brief smile. He felt at home in five minutes. It was a wonderful party, with wonderful games and wonderful happiness.

Lovino was early in his office the next morning. He wanted to be the first, to catch Antonio coming in late. The clock struck nine. No Antonio. Quarter past nine. No Antonio.

He came in eighteen and a half minutes late. He took off his thin jacket as he opened the door, sat on his chair and began to write.

"Good morning," Lovino growled, trying to make his voice as angry as it used to be. "Why are you starting work at this time of day. You're late."

"I'm sorry, sir," Antonio replied.

"Step this way," Lovino said.

"It's only once a year, sir," Antonio begged, trembling. "I won't do it again."

"Merry Christmas, Antonio," Lovino said suddenly, slapping him on the back. "I'll raise you salary and try to help your family. We'll discuss it this afternoon. Now make up the fire. Hopefully the power will come on again soon."

Ar first, Antonio thought that Lovino had gone mad! But Lovino did even more than he'd promised that day. He became more of an uncle to Jovani than his real uncle, who _didn't _die when Lovino paid for surgery to right his limp. He became a good friend to everybody everywhere. Some people laughed at the change in him, but he let them laugh. He was happy and that was enough for him. Lovino Vargas never saw another ghost again. People always said that he knew how the celebrate Christmas better than anybody.

And as Jovani Fernandez Carriedo once said, "God bless us every one."

Let that be true to us all.

* * *

**I might make a bonus chapter featuring the Ghosts, if you want.**


End file.
